Angel Stella
Angel Stella is one of the main supporting characters in the anime Shining Galaxy Precure. She serves as the adoptive mother of all three main cures in the sense that she protects them from being corrupted and whenever one of the main cures gets corrupted, she tries her best to save them from their corruption and despair. Appearance Stella is a tall woman with a long flowing brunette hair and silver eyes. The bangs on her forehead have been clipped with white feathers taking the shape of a flower. She wears a long yellow gown with light yellow creased hems on her arms and has a long white silky clothing attached to the yellow gown at the bottom and wears a pair of white heels. She has grand angelic wings at the back. Personality She is very level headed and wise. She knows what happens in every situation and thinks of a plan to stop them happening. She carries a crystal ball which she sees the current events happening to the girls and informs the others when needed. she is very much skilled in magic. Abilities/Powers Unlike the Precures, her powers do not have special names, meaning that she does not shout out any name of the attack before performing it. * Resurrection: '''She transfers the dead person right beside her and brings the person back to life. She can also revive unconscious persons. Despite this, she cannot heal a person's disease or condition. * '''Teleportation: Teleports herself instantly from one place to another. She also teleports others in the same way too. * Weapon Creation: 'Create one or multiple weapons out of thin air. She can only create maximum of 7 weapons that are bow and arrow, sword, chain whip, rifle, hammer, spear and boomerangs. * '''Precognition: '''Stella was able to inform the cures in one of the episodes about the effect when Red Galaxy becomes a supernova and destroys the universe. * '''Omnipresence: '''When the reality alters, Angel Stella stopped existing physically but the main cures are the only ones who were able to sense and feel her presence in the alternate timeline. In fact in the last episode, she gave the Precures the transformation devices so that they can again transform into Precures during dire situations. * '''Temporal Slicing: '''Because the entire universe got destroyed by Red Galaxy's supernova and Ria (the only Shining Galaxy Precure member who was still alive) was alone inside tan endless colored void. Angel Stella appeared and gave her two options: Either stay in this endless void or let her change the entire history of the world. Ria chose the second option since she is not only alone in the void but is also upset at her sisters/teammates' death. And this caused Angel Stella to summon one of her weapons which is her sword and slice through time completely, changing the history of the universe. But even then, this power has two conditions. First of all, as long as Akuma exists and since he is the reason why the universe exists, this power cannot be used and secondly, as long as living beings are naturally born or are born from stars in the space, they can only stay alive after the universe has altered and not any other living being which has born from any other source (hence why the mascots Oracle and Chun-Chun are permanently dead even after the universe has altered with this power because they're neither naturally born nor are born from stars but they're created from simply due to pure power of hope).Also despite the entire universe and everyone's memories altered, no one had their personality and their level of intelligence changes. Maria always excelled in Physics even in the altered timeline, Hoshi always excelled in Chemistry and Ria always excelled in every subject. But because it required so much energy that it erased Angel Stella from the existence but existed as a belief that she is still somewhere in the universe. Although the altered timeline did not change people's personalities despite their memories have changed, their occupations changed completely. For example: the shining galaxy cures before the altered universe were princesses but in the altered universe, they're changed to normal middle school girls. Also Queen Sara is no longer a queen but a widowed mother of the three shining galaxy precures whose husband died. *'Immortality: She can never die. Even in altered timeline where she physically stopped existing, the cures can still sense her presence. In fact, only the cures can hear her voice in the altered timeline but ordinary people cannot. *'Memory Manipulation:'Ever since she took the position as a ruler/god of the universe at the end of the series, she altered the cures' memories whenever she changed the reality to make them forget the events of the old reality so that they can live happy lives. *'Magic: '''She is very skilled when it comes to magic and use it for different purposes. One example is that when she sent the cures to three different planets she created by herself, she created the system of access from one planet to another through a black hole (when Queen Sara used to rule the Twinkle Kingdom and before the three girls were born) by saying the magic words ''"Oh my stars. Please heed my call.Take us to another planet. We'll gladly appreciate it. Take us to *name of the place*" ''three times so that the black hole can appear and suck the person needed to go to another place. *Galaxy Destruction : Destroy galaxies by creating a supernova with her bow and arrow everytime the Precures die from horrible fates so that she has the ability to create an alternate timeline by time slicing through the void. *'Destiny Manipulation/Destiny Embodiment:''' Stella in each reality can induce fate to the Precures and each time the Precures suffer from terrible fates, Stella becomes stronger to conquer more realities and give even horrible fates until she reaches the time where the Precures suffer a severe fate which they can never escape from and Stella becomes invincible. Songs Yozora (sung by Hitomi Yoshida) Trivia *She is first deity like character who can create weapons. *As heard in the movie, ever since she took the position as a goddess in the original series, she time travelled and creating endless time loops of the universe by destroying the galaxies and resetting the same timeline (the timeline she created at the end of the series after the Red Galaxy was destroyed) whenever the Precures die even for small reasons and the reality shown in the movie is actually one of the realities created by her. Category:Shining Galaxy Pretty Cure